Rolling Girl
by Angely-Cristal
Summary: Por una "equivocación" de su parte. Termino en tal estado. Donde lo único que recibía repetidas veces eran insultos y golpes brutales. El destino se había ensañado con ella. A pesar de eso, el destino no era tan malo, pues le iba a enviar a alguien que la hiciera darse cuenta que no estaría sola, nunca más. (Fic Fiolee).
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y su personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad únicamente de Pendlenton Ward. Al igual que la canción. Le pertenece a Nico Nico Douga.

**Pairs:** FionnaXMarshall Lee (Fiolee).

**Rated: **T

**Song: **Rolling Girl de Hatsune Miku.

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Maltrato físico y psicológico, escolar (Bullying).

**Angely dice… **Hace mucho tiempo que había oído la canción de "Rolling Girl" de Hatsune Miku, pero no le tome importancia. Sin embargo, la volví a escuchar hace unos pocos días y consiguió hacerme llorar. Esa canción es un verdadero ejemplo, y es muy realista. Además ¿Quién no ha sufrido esa clase de cosas? Insultos, Golpes, etc. Maltrato, tanto físico como psicológico, sino lo han experimentado, pues son muy afortunados. En fin, si no han escuchado la canción les recomiendo que la escuchen. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que puedan leer.

**~Rolling Girl~**

**Prólogo.**

Su nombre era Fionna Murtons, era una chica de apariencia radiante y llamativa. Sus cabellos rubios y extensos siempre estaban amarrados por dos coletas a los lados. Su piel blanquecina era pulcra y delicada. Sus ojos eran de un color azulino como el incontrolable océano. Había vivido una vida ordinaria, normal y feliz durante toda su vida, hasta ese día. Hasta ese día en que cambio de escuela, y tuvo que entrar a noveno grado de la escuela superior. No se imaginó lo que le pasaría en aquella escuela.

– Fionna, lindo nombre… –dijo una bella chica. Su cabellera era de color bermellón y le caía con elegancia tras sus esbeltos y frágiles hombros. Su piel era de la misma tonalidad que la de Fionna, blanca. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, eran sus perfectos y grandes orbes pardos. Destellaban ternura y gracia.

Fionna se sonrojo levemente al verla. No podía evitarlo, era muy hermosa –H…hola. –dijo con nerviosismo. Que estúpida, primer día de clases y ya se mostraba tan tímida, ella no era así – ¿Tú eres?

– Ah…sí, soy Fabiola Norton. Es un gusto Fionna Murtons ¿Verdad? –La chica de cabellera rubia asintió con la cabeza levemente –Eres algo tímida, Fionna ¿Siempre has sido de esta manera?

Fionna abrió un poco los ojos. ¿Ella tímida? No. Era solo por el primer día de clases, solo por eso se comportaba de esa manera tan ermitaña y antisocial –N…no. Yo, lo siento…Normalmente no me comporto de esta manera.

– Está bien, no importa. Vamos al patio, que ya sonó el receso hace un buen rato. – Fionna asintió con una leve sonrisa en los labios y se levantó de su pupitre. Vaya, era increíble, el primer día y ya había conseguido una "amiga".

Caminaron un corto trayecto. Se sentaron en una banca y Fionna observó a Fabiola de reojo. Sí, que era muy hermosa. Sonrió ligeramente y cuando estuvo a punto de volver a mirar al frente, algo llamó su atención. Fabiola tenía un moretón muy grande en su brazo izquierdo. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos ¿Quién le había hecho algo como aquello? ¿Quién? Trago saliva y justo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca. Fabiola la miró con un rostro que mezclaba furia y tristeza.

– Fionna, no preguntes. ¿Sí?

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que no pregunte?! ¡Está herida está horrible! ¡¿Quién te la hizo?! –Fabiola abrió los ojos de par en par y miró rápidamente a los lados. Esa chiquilla tonta, si continuaba gritando de aquella manera llamaría la atención de todos. – ¡Fabiola! ¡¿Quién te hizo esta herida tan horrible?! –grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas.

– Fui yo. –dijo una delicada y refinada voz. Fionna abrió los ojos como platos y trago saliva ¿Alguien la estaba oyendo? Bueno, no era tan raro después de todo, puesto que ella había comenzado a gritar como desquiciada – Tú eres la nueva. Fionna Murtons, estas en la misma clase que yo. –la chica de orbes azulinos volteó lentamente, para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica, de su misma edad, muy hermosa. Sus cabellos eran de un color rosa y le llegaban hasta las caderas. Su color de piel era blanquecino, y sus ojos eran de un color purpura pálido. Sus labios y mejillas eran rosáceos y le daban la imagen de una chica tierna, educada y muy refinada. ¿Ella? ¿Ella le había hecho esa herida tan brutal a Fabiola? Bueno, si ese era el caso. Entonces debía de haber una buena explicación, de seguro se lo hizo por accidente.

– Ah…hola…este…de seguro tienes una muy buena explicación… –Fionna miró de reojo a la muchacha de cabellos color bermellón y abrió los ojos como platos. Fabiola temblaba, sus ojos pardos estaban desorbitados e incluso llegaban a dar temor, aunque era más que obvio que ella era la más aterrada de entre las tres. Fionna volvió a mirar a la chica de cabellera rosa – ¿Quién eres? –preguntó con rostro serio, mientras apretaba los puños. Lo hizo por inercia, ya que no estaba segura de que si esa chica era buena o mala.

– Soy Bonibelle Jones, estamos en la misma clase. No llegaste a verme ni a conocerme, porque me siento hasta el final del aula. –dijo con una leve sonrisa en los labios. No. Esa chica no parecía mala, en lo absoluto…–Oh~ Por cierto, lo lamento Fabiola…–Fionna sonrió ligeramente, lo sabía, esa chica no podía ser mala después de todo. Era muy tierna y educada –Pero tú me jodiste primero. –los ojos azulinos de Fionna parecieron salirse de orbita, miró de reojo a la chica Norton y notó como esta estaba derramando pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas de entre sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica llamada Bonibelle la pudiera intimidar de aquella manera? Sintió como su corazón de retorcía y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué diablos ocurría en esa escuela? ¿Es que nadie sabía que era lo que le pasaba a una de sus alumnas? Y lo más extraño de todo era, ¿Cómo es que esa chica tan frágil le causaba temor alguno? Fabiola se mordió el labio inferior y soltó un gemido de dolor. Era más que obvio que trataba de no gritar. Fabiola Norton quería gritar. Fionna frunció los labios, tenía que controlarse, lo último que quería era meterse en problemas. Fabiola se cubrió rápidamente la boca, al sentir que no podía seguir ocultando el temor que le provocaba Bonibelle. Fue todo.

Fionna jaló del cabello bruscamente a Bonibelle Jones – ¡Le hiciste algo más que esa horrible herida ¿Verdad?! –todos los alumnos que se encontraban transitando por ahí se detuvieron y observaron la escena.

Bonibelle se dio cuenta de aquello y rechino los dientes –Suéltame, hija de puta. Estamos llamando la atención de todos. –susurro la de orbes purpuras.

– ¡No! ¡Contéstame, perra! –la joven Jones abrió los ojos como platos al ser llamada de esa manera: "Perra". ¿Quién se creía esa imbécil para llamarla de esa manera? No era más que una jodida que recién había llegado.

– Esta es mi última advertencia. Si me sueltas ahora…no haré nada, nada. Lo olvidare completamente ¿Sí? –Sí, era cierto. La chica de cabellera rosa solo quería largarse de ahí, dejar de llamar la atención, y nada más. Sus palabras eran ciertas. Fabiola sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a Fionna, le colocó una mano en el hombro y con la mirada le pidió que la soltara inmediatamente.

Fionna vio a Fabiola, esta sonreía. Sí, tal vez…debía soltar a esa malnacida y olvidarse de todo esa escenita. La rubia aflojo los dedos, y de poco a poco libero los cabellos rosas de Bonibelle. Justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarla por completo, su mirada volvió a desviarse. Volvió a mirar aquel horrible moretón de Fabiola Norton. No. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Fionna volvió a coger bruscamente los cabellos de Bonibelle. Esta se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia y cuando estuvo a punto de replicar algo, la jovencita Murtons la jaloneo hasta el centro del patio. Todos, cada uno de los estudiantes veían el espectáculo. Algunos hasta habían sacado sus celulares y comenzaban a filmar. Otros, por el contrario, temblaban. Aquellos eran los que sabían quién era en realidad Bonibelle Jones. Fionna sonrió de lado, y soltó a Bonibelle. Esta tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado. Casi todos los alumnos de esa escuela de mierda, la estaban observando con atención. Justo cuando pensó que su humillación no podría ser peor, un golpe estruendoso se hizo presente alrededor del patio. La muchacha de cabellera rosa abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué…–la mejilla derecha de Bonibelle se encontraba roja. Había recibido una bofetada, una bofetada muy fuerte por parte de la nueva estudiante. Fionna Murtons. Fionna seguía con la mano alzada, su rostro estaba completamente serio. Había silencio total alrededor. Todos se habían sorprendido por el acto de la jovencita Murtons.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a correr hacia sus respectivas aulas. Fabiola cogió de la mano a Fionna y se la llevó a rastras de regreso al aula. Bonibelle Jones se quedó ahí, en el patio, completamente sola. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su cuerpo entero temblaba levemente. De pronto, sus ojos se entrecerraron lentamente y sus manos formaron puños. Esa chica, Fionna Murtons. La había humillado en frente de casi toda la escuela. No. Eso definitivamente no se quedaría así.

– Te juro que te arrepentirás de haberme hecho esto, bastarda.

* * *

Un chico de piel pálida, orbes rojizos como la sangre. De cabellos alborotados y negros azabache como el carbón, se encontraba apoyado en un poste de luz. Estaba esperando a que el bus se dignara a aparecer de una puñetera vez. Espero por unos diez minutos, el bus seguía sin venir.

– Carajo, a este paso llegare tardísimo a casa, no quiero que la idiota de Marceline me regañe…otra vez. –sacó su celular para ver la hora, y se acomodó la mochila tras la espalda. Maldita sea, ya eran las seis de la tarde. Volvió a suspirar, la gente comenzó a reunirse en el paradero, a esperar el jodido bus también.

Apareció. Por fin, después de esperar unos cuantos minutos más. El chico de cabellos negros azabache, sonrió ligeramente. Decidió dejar que algunas personas pasaran primero, niños, abuelos, etc. Todos los que irían entraron, era su turno. Cuando piso el primer escalón, algo llamó su atención inmediatamente. Una chica, una chica de gran belleza se encontraba corriendo. Su nariz estaba sangrando y tenía varios rasguños en las rodillas y en los brazos. Estuvo a punto de bajar para alcanzarla pero…

– ¡Oye mocoso! ¡¿Vas entrar, sí o no?! –el joven vio al conductor del bus, el señor rechoncho se encontraba con el ceño fruncido. El chico de orbes asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y subió a tropiezos.

– L…lo siento… e –se disculpó, mientras le daba algunas monedas para pagarles. Vio por el ventanal del bus, pero no vio a nadie. La belleza había desaparecido completamente. Era lógico, estaba corriendo después de todo.

El chico de cabellos alborotados y negros suspiro. Esa chica, había llamado totalmente su atención. No solo por el hecho de ser muy hermosa. Porque lo era, aquel cabello rubio parecía tan suave. Y esa piel parecía de porcelana fina. Sin embargo, no logró ver el color de sus ojos, no le importaba mucho eso. Lo que le llamó más la atención eran sus heridas. Sangre carmesí brotaba de su nariz y rasguños toscos y brutales hacían que su piel no se apreciará perfectamente. El chico movió la cabeza a los lados, que estúpido era pensar en ello. Jamás la volvería a ver y asunto resuelto. Debía dejar de pensar en esa chica desconocida que había logrado llamar "un poco" su atención.

* * *

Fionna abrió la puerta rápidamente. A penas ingresó a su hogar, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Se cubrió la nariz, seguía saliendo sangre.

– M…maldita… –dijo con enojo y rabia. Estaba molesta, molesta con ella misma y con todo mundo. –No…y-yo…yo soy la maldita. Debí hacerle caso a Fabiola y… –unas lágrimas cristalinas aparecieron entre sus ojos azulinos. Estaba desecha, sentía que era su culpa. –Es mi culpa…no debí meterme, no era mi problema… y-yo…–Fionna se levantó pesadamente del suelo y camino con dirección a su habitación, sin dejar de cubrirse la nariz.

Abrió la habitación de su cuarto, y de repente su teléfono celular sonó. Lo tomó rápidamente y contestó. Creía que era su madre, aquella señora gentil y amable que la protegería de ese monstro…

– ¡Mamá necesito que regreses pronto a casa…una chica…!

– No soy tu mamá. Fionna. –la rubia abrió los ojos como platos y apretó su teléfono celular. –Pero parece que te llame justo a tiempo…–esa refinada y educada voz. Pertenecía solo a una persona, Bonibelle Jones. –Como sea, más te vale no comentar a nadie de esto. ¿O es que acaso eres tan cobarde que no sabes defenderte sola? ¿Quieres que vuelva a mandar a esos tipos? Ya sabes…para que te den la misma lección, tal vez esta vez, deje que te vio…

– ¡NO! –gritó la joven Murtons. Gotas de sudor se posaron en su frente –Escucha, perdón ¿Sí? No me volveré a meter, Bonibelle, te lo juro…

–Está bien. Y yo no te volveré a hacer daño, Fionna. Pero eso depende de ti, no me gusta tu personalidad, ni tu voz, ni tu estilo. Así que tendrás que cambiar esas cositas si no quieres que mande a que te pongan en tu lugar, otra vez. –Fionna trago saliva –En fin, adiós~ Fionna~ –dijo descaradamente. Colgó el celular y Fionna tiró el suyo a un lado inmediatamente.

Cambiar. Solo eso. Solo eso tenía que hacer, para que la dejara en paz. Lo haría, trataría. Cambiar…después de todo, eso había comenzado por su culpa ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Angely dice… **En el próximo capítulo, explicaré todo de una mejor manera. Me refiero a los maltratos de Bonibelle hacia Fionna y todo eso. Bueno, deje que mi hermana lo leyera antes de publicarlo. Y dijo que era un poquito fuertecito, no importa. Se supone que así va la trama. Como sea, solo quería avisarles que este será un Fic corto. Aproximadamente de cinco a siete capítulos máximo. Yo solo espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan molestado por poner a la Dulce Princesa de antagonista. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews~ Me hacen muy feliz ^^


	2. Capítulo 1: Es mi culpa

**Disclaimer:** Hora de Aventura y su personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad únicamente de Pendlenton Ward. Al igual que la canción. Le pertenece a Nico Nico Douga.

**Pairing:** Fionna and Marshall Lee (Fiolee)

**Rated: **T

**Song: **Rolling Girl de Hatsune Miku.

**Warnings:** Lenguaje soez. Maltrato físico y psicológico, escolar (Bullying).

**Angely dice… **Lamento la demora, enserio lo lamento. No puedo actualizarlo más rápido, a veces la inspiración se me corta (Sé que a muchos de ustedes les pasa). Como sea, cuando volví a escuchar las canciones de Vocaloid la inspiración relleno mi cabecita. Espero que les agrade este capítulo, así que sin más preámbulos…

**~Rolling Girl~**

**Capítulo 1: Es mi culpa.**

Cayó bruscamente de rodillas al suelo. Levantó un poco la vista para percatarse si ya se habían marchado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no se hallaba nadie a su alrededor.

—Otra vez… —susurro con molestia al momento que se sentaba y revisaba cuidadosamente sus heridas—Tengo que ocultarlo bien o sino mamá se enterara.

Apoyó su espalda en el muro y acarició sus rodillas llenas de rasguños y moretones. Se acarició el rostro, al menos no le habían golpeado en el rostro como la otra vez. Suspiro nuevamente y trató de sonreír, debía verle el lado bueno a las cosas. Pero sinceramente, en su caso, eso era casi imposible, su vida era un asco. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad trataba de decir una que otra excusa para faltar a la escuela, pero su madre insistía en que debía ir. Obviamente su madre no sabía todo lo que sufría al estar en aquel lugar.

—Ya es tarde —musito tristemente la rubia mientras revisaba el reloj que yacía en su muñeca derecha.

Fionna Murtons apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Su cuerpo entero le dolía con fuerza. Ahogo un gemido de dolor, y trató de enderezarse lo mejor que pudo. Aliso las arrugas de su falda rosa y se limpió los restos de polvo de su suéter gris. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y recogió su mochila verde que hasta entonces yacía tirada en el suelo, a un lado. Se colocó la mochila en la espalda y comenzó a caminar al frente. Solo por esa ocasión iba a tomar el bus, después de todo, los chicos se habían tomado su tiempo en golpearla. Normalmente solían hacerlo más rápido…

* * *

Tarareo la canción que escuchaba a través de los audífonos de su MP3, y empezó a jugar con las monedas que traía en una de sus manos. Como de costumbre el bus se había retrasado, y como de costumbre recibiría otro regaño más por parte de su hermana mayor, Marceline.

— ¿Cuánto más se tardara? —susurro, mientras acomodaba sus audífonos. El teléfono celular que traía en la parte trasera de su mochila comenzó a sonar—Agh… apuesto a que es la idiota de Marcy…

Sacó su celular de capa color negra de su mochila, y presiono con duda el botón verde para contestar.

— ¿Bueno?

— _¡¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te has metido?! —_Gritó una voz femenina y estridente al otro lado de la línea de comunicación.

—Estoy en la parada de autobuses, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—_Marshall necesito que regreses a casa de una vez por todas, es algo importante, por favor. —_Marshall abrió los ojos de par en par, debía ser algo grave para que su hermana le pidiera algo agregándole un "por favor"—_Verás nuestra madre se puso un tanto enferma de nuevo, y necesito hablar contigo…_

—Está bien, estaré allá en un momento —colgó sin despedirse de Marceline y se quitó los audífonos de los oídos—Ahora el problema es que ese bus de mierda no aparece…

Suspiro y acomodó su mochila, apretó el celular que llevaba entre sus manos. Genial, solo eso le faltaba que su madre se pusiera enferma de nuevo. Francamente ya estaba harto de los problemas que tenía en casa, su padre los había abandonado a Marceline, a su madre y a él a su suerte. Así que ellas eran las que sostenían el hogar, a la familia. Él deseaba ayudar pero las opciones de que contrataran para un trabajo a un adolescente de catorce años eran muy pocas. Además su madre siempre le imponía los estudios primero ante todo.

—Ya que…

El joven de cabellos azabaches guardo su teléfono celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a correr con fuerza hacia el frente. Sabía que el autobús no iba a aparecer pronto, y ya no tenía paciencia para esperar a que ese señor regordete se apareciera con su carcacha en la parada.

Una rubia de aspecto maltratado se detuvo en la parada de autobuses y se apoyó en uno de los postes de luz. Era Fionna. Esta suspiro y comenzó a frotarse los brazos, el viento corría con gran fuerza que la hacía temblar de frio. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente, sí que le costaba estar de pie, y todo por la culpa de esos abusadores. Tenía suerte de que no la hayan golpeado en la cara esa vez, pero exactamente por eso se había ganado varias golpizas en sus costillas y en la espalda. El autobús llegó después de unos diez minutos y la rubia lo abordó rápidamente.

* * *

—Entiendo. —dijo con molestia el muchacho de cabellos negros azabaches.

—Oye, no tienes ningún derecho de enojarte, pequeño idiota —regaño una mujer de hermosa y llamativa figura. Sus cabellos negros azabache se encontraban amarrados por una coleta de caballo y sus ojos rojizos se posaban severamente sobre el muchacho—Deberías ser más considerado con nuestra torpe madre.

—Eh… M…Marcy no tienes por qué decir "torpe" —dijo una mujer de aspecto tranquilo y sereno.

La mujer era Mérida Abadeer, madre y sustento de Marceline y Marshall. Su apariencia era muy similar a la de sus hijos con la diferencia de que sus cabellos eran un poco más claros, y traía unas pocas canas a la vista por su avanzada edad.

—Como sea, mamá debes descansar un poco, te encuentras muy débil aun —Mérida asintió levemente con la cabeza. Marceline desvió su vista hacia su pequeño hermano—Y tú, ya basta de poner esa cara de pocos amigos que me incomodas.

Marceline Abadeer se acercó a Marshall y lo jalo con rudeza del brazo fuera de la habitación de Mérida. Esta necesitaba estar sola para que descanse.

—Como sea, prepárate para mañana… las escuelas públicas no son cosa sencilla…

Marshall se zafó del agarre de su hermana y desvió la mirada. Por culpa de su madre, que en ese momento solo se dedicaría a descansar y nada más, tenía que asistir a una escuela pública. Ja, que estúpido. Apostaba a que era mucho más inteligente que todos esos estudiantes de su nueva escuela. Bufó con burla y se dirigió a su habitación. No quería asistir, pero su "torpe madre" por el momento no podía trabajar y de alguna manera le tenía que hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Suspiro y se tiró sobre su mullida cama, apretó los cojines y cerró los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido después de diez minutos.

El calor y la luz del brillante sol se colaron en su habitación a través de sus ventanas con marco de madera. El muchacho de ojos rojizos se cubrió con varias almohadas, el sol no podía ser más molesto ¿verdad? Suspiro de cansancio y reunió todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Se había dormido con el uniforme de su escuela. No, con el uniforme de su Ex escuela, porque a partir de ese momento tenía que asistir a una escuela pública. Saco la lengua ante ese pensamiento y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Después de quitarse su vestimenta y tomar una ducha rápida salió con, únicamente, una toalla atada a su cintura.

—Ya te había demorado ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí adentro? ¿Te maquillas? —se burló su hermana mayor desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Marshall.

—No, espera ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación, estúpida?! —Gritó el muchacho mientras se ocultaba detrás de su silla para escritorio— ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy casi desnudo?!

—En primera no grites como loco, en segunda… respondiendo a tu pregunta, literalmente no estoy en tu habitación, estoy en la puerta, en la puerta. Oh~ y en tercer lugar sí, si veo que estas casi desnudo, pero tranquilo no tienes nada que no haya visto ya —dijo con sorna la joven adulta.

Marshall se sonrojo levemente y frunció el entrecejo.

—Vete, pareces una acosadora sexual.

—No lo soy, soy tu hermana mayor. Además vine aquí para hacer que te apures… te llevaré en el coche así que alístate rápido.

El muchacho suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, si no tienes nada más que decirme, vete ya "acosadora sexual" —pidió Marshall, al momento que revisaba su armario.

Marceline sonrió de lado ante ese apodo. Ja, si enserio la quería llamar de esa manera entonces le seguiría un poquito el juego, después de todo lo que más le gustaba era molestar a su hermanito.

—Marshy, ¿no quieres que te ayude a cambiarte? —preguntó Marceline con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Que enferma… No, no quiero. Vete. —Marceline le sacó la lengua y corrió escaleras abajo para preparar el coche—Que molestosa es a veces.

Marshall suspiro y empezó a cambiarse. Cuando ya estaba listo, bajo rápidamente, y sin tomar desayuno alguno, Marceline lo llevó a la escuela en el coche plateado. En el trayecto a la escuela no hablaron en ningún momento. Pero no era porque estuvieran enojados el uno con el otro, hablar no era su fuerte. Eran como aquellos hermanos distantes, pero en cuanto había oportunidad de molestar uno de ellos, siempre, abría la boca. Marceline se detuvo una cuadra antes de la nueva escuela de su hermano menor, imaginaba que a él no le gustaría llegar en un coche "súper genial" como le decía ella a su nueva escuela. Marshall bajo y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Marcy sonrió de lado y bajo el parabrisas para poder hablarle.

—Vamos sonríe al menos un poquito, puedes encontrar algo de diversión en tu nueva escuela ¿No crees?

—No, no creo —respondió tajantemente.

—Uf~ Que mala onda. Como sea, cuídate. —la joven adulta desabrochó su cinturón y se inclinó hacia delante para poder darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Marshall.

— ¡O… oye! —gritó Marshall al sentir el contacto de los labios de Marceline sobre su mejilla derecha. La joven sonrió y arrancó el coche lo más rápido que pudo— ¡Maldita seas!

Suspiro y vio cómo su hermana y el coche plateado se alejaban de su vista. Apretó con fuerza las correas de su mochila, y camino con paso lento el trayecto que le quedaba para llegar a la escuela.

—Esto es estúpido… —susurro para sí.

Al llegar a la institución educativa, notó que no era tan diferente de su escuela anterior. Algunas cosas eran casi las mismas, como: los casilleros, los inmensos e interminables pasillos, los alumnos inteligentes clasificados como nerds, los "chicos populares" todos una bola de imbéciles que solo se preocupaban por verse bien, y profesores con cara de: "¿Por qué tengo que soportar a estos mocosos?".

Suspiro y se dirigió a secretaría, donde le entregaron una hoja con los horarios de sus clases. Revisó con cuidado cada una de ellas. Arrugó el papel y lo metió con brusquedad dentro de su mochila. Seguía molesto por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Camino hasta su salón de clases y entró con total naturalidad. Creía que lo mejor era no llamar tanto la atención, aunque eso era muy difícil cuando eras "el chico nuevo".

Todos los presentes en el salón de clases incluyendo a la profesora, quien había llegado temprano ese día, se quedaron viéndolo como imbéciles. Era cierto que llamaba la atención, después de todo, Marshall no era una adolescente común y corriente. Cabe más que decir que su aspecto físico era algo que no pasaba desapercibido.

—Eh… tú debes ser Marshall Lee Abadeer ¿No es así? —preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa tonta formada en su rostro.

—Sí.

—S… siéntate al lado de Fionna, está libre… ¿verdad señorita Murtons? —preguntó la profesora sin despegar su vista de Marshall.

—Sí, está libre… —respondió una voz femenina, algo baja para escucharse con claridad.

Marshall buscó con la vista a la persona que había respondido al nombre de "Fionna o señorita Murtons" cualquiera valía. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a una rubia alzar la mano levemente, su flequillo cubría su frente y sus ojos, así que no podía verla muy bien, pero sin duda era ella. Esa tal Fionna era la hermosura que había llamado su atención aquella vez, aquella vez en que la había visto corriendo con varios rasguños sobre su piel de porcelana…

—Profesora creo que el chico nuevo no quiere sentarse con Fionna ya que no se mueve de su lugar ¿Verdad? —dijo una voz suave dulce.

Fionna alzó la mirada, retirando poco a poco los flecos rubios que le cubrían los ojos. Marshall aprovechó esa oportunidad para verla mejor, no quería perderse de ningún detalle de su rostro.

—Azules… —dijo Marshall, un leve sonrojo inundó sus mejillas, y todos los presentes se quedaron viéndolo.

— ¿Azules? Marshall ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó la profesora con una ceja alzada.

—Eh… nada —desvió la mirada avergonzado. Que idiota, él jamás soltaba sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero le fue imposible quedarse totalmente callado al ver tan hermosos ojos azulinos. Sonrió de lado, y se aproximó hacia Fionna para sentarse a su lado—Eres Fionna ¿verdad?

La rubia se quedó mirándolo, pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos asintió levemente con la cabeza. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Creí que no querías sentarte con ella, sí que te tomaste un buen tiempo en pensarlo… bueno, ¿y quién no? Fionna es una fea sin cerebro, así que todo mundo lo piensa antes de sentarse a su lado o hablar con ella. —dijo la misma voz suave y dulce de antes.

Marshall frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y buscó con la mirada quien había dicho semejante estupidez. Sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con unos enormes orbes purpuras. Era una chica, bueno, eso era obvio. Pero lo que llamó su atención era que fuese una chica "bonita". Cara de niña buena. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaría que lo molestara, y mucho menos que molestara a Fionna.

—No fue por eso que me demore en sentarme, "cara de niña buena". Fue porque me sorprendió en gran magnitud la incomparable belleza de Fionna…

Fionna se sonrojo hasta las orejas y volteó a verlo. ¿Es que acaso no le daba vergüenza decir esa clase de cosas en frente de los demás? Marshall también se encontraba sonrojado, pero al menos le reconfortaba el saber que había puesto en ridículo a esa "cara de niña buena". Puesto que la chiquilla esa se había puesto roja por la vergüenza, parecía que nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, y de alguna manera haber hecho precisamente eso le hacía gracia.

—N…no deberías hablarle así a Bonibelle —susurro Fionna en el oído de Marshall.

—Está bien parece que se va a callar de una buena vez —contestó el muchacho al momento que verificaba como Bonibelle desviaba su vista al frente, en el pizarrón— ¿Ves?

Fionna suspiro y sonrió levemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Marshall le devolvió la sonrisa y las mejillas de la hermosa rubia se sonrojaron levemente. Ese chico era muy atractivo, lo supo desde que ingresó al salón de clases, pero cuando sonreía lo era aún más.

—Eh… s… sé que es algo tarde, pero me voy a presentar: Soy Fionna Murtons. Mucho gusto.

—Mucho gusto, Fi —la rubia se sonrojo aún más en cuanto escuchó su nuevo apodo—Soy Marshall Lee Abadeer.

* * *

Se llevó el vaso, que contenía malteada de fresa, a la boca. Pero al momento que el borde del vaso chocó contra sus labios, un suspiro salió de entre ellos.

—Vaya…

—Bonibelle ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó una voz tranquila y serena.

Una muchacha de aspecto angelical se encontraba sentada al lado de Bonibelle. Su cabello era exactamente del mismo color que el de la jovencita Jones, con la diferencia de que era mucho más corto. Le caía sobre los hombros. Sus ojos, incluso su color de piel eran los mismos que los de Bonibelle. No era de extrañar que fuese así ya que era su propia hermana menor.

—Nada Goliad. Es solo que… hay un chico nuevo en mi aula —dijo mientras dejaba su batido de fresa a un lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un chico nuevo? ¿Cómo es?

—Él es un tanto… grosero… idiota… que se atrevió a ponerme en ridículo…

Goliad sonrió mostrando sus impecables dientes.

—Entonces, ¿le darás su merecido, verdad? —Bonibelle abrió los ojos de par en par. No, no quería hacerlo, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en aquello—Perfecto, hermanita. Si quieres, está vez puedo estar a cargo yo, te prometo que ha…

— ¡No~!—gritó Bonibelle con fuerza.

Goliad abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando que sus orbes purpuras se encontrasen con los de su hermana mayor. Esta también los había abierto como platos. Que extraño, era la primera vez que gritaba de una manera tan infantil, y tan poco educada al mismo tiempo.

—Boni, ¿te encuentras bien? Creo que estas enferma.

Bonibelle suspiro y enterró sus uñas en sus piernas descubiertas gracias a su minifalda rosa. Su rostro comenzó a arderle con gran intensidad.

—Es raro. Detesto que la gente me traté y humille de esa manera en frente de todos. Pero… él **era**… ¡No! Él **es** tan guapo, su personalidad es… genial…

Goliad frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso no está bien, hermana. Ese chico, te gusta.

Bonibelle se sonrojo hasta las orejas y tuvo que cubrirse con la palma de sus manos para que Goliad no lo notase.

—Eso… no es… Sí, tienes razón. Me gusta —dijo al momento que quitaba sus manos de su rostro. El sonrojo seguía dibujado en sus mejillas, pero no tenía sentido ocultarlo si ya lo había dicho—Pero, al parecer a él no le caigo muy bien que digamos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Goliad con una ceja alzada.

—Te lo dije, se atrevió a ponerme en ridículo en frente de todos. —respondió con total firmeza.

Goliad bufo y enterró sus dedos en sus propios cabellos rosáceos. Que idiota, ¿a quién le gustaría alguien que la pone en ridículo en frente de todos? Su hermana mayor podía llegar a ser estúpida en algunas ocasiones. Deseaba, con toda el alma, el poder decirle que se olvide de ese chico y que más bien se entretenga molestando a idiotas, como a esa chica rubia quien se había convertido en su víctima favorita. Sin embargo, eso sonaba muy egoísta de su parte puesto que aunque hubiese querido negarlo, no quería que Bonibelle tuviese un novio. Puesto que ya no pasarían tiempo juntas como hermanas.

—Bien, entonces te ayudaré… supongo…

* * *

Fionna cubrió sus manos con las mangas de su suéter celeste. Solía ponerse nerviosa cuando se encontraba a solas con una persona desconocida. Bueno, básicamente ya se conocían pero solo recientemente.

—Marshall no es necesario que me acompañes en el receso. Digo, eres un chico… puedes estar con otros… no sé… chicos ¿tal vez?

—En realidad no quiero hacer amigos, ni nada. Vine a este colegio porque mi estúpida hermana me obligo —Marshall suspiro y observó de reojo a Fionna—Estudiaba en una escuela particular.

— ¿Particular? Esas son muy caras, ¿tus padres podían pagarlas? —preguntó la rubia con sorpresa.

—Sí, pero quisiera dejar de hablar de eso —Fionna se sonrojo levemente, tal vez lo estaba incomodando con eso así que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí—Ya sé, mejor cuéntame sobre ti, Fi.

Fionna alisó las arrugas de su falda azul y bajo lentamente la mirada. ¿Contarle algo sobre ella? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo que varios de sus compañeros de clases la molían a golpes solo porque Bonibelle les ordenaba que lo hicieran? No, eso ni soñando. Marshall se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo ¿verdad? No le parecía buena opción el decirle eso. No quería que Marshall se acercara a ella y la apoyara solo porque le tenía lastima.

—Pues, ingrese a esta escuela este año. Solo que yo lo hice el día que empezaron las clases —Marshall alzó una ceja, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?—Ah… no lo digo por molestarte —se apresuró a responder, pues parecía que eso era lo que creía Marshall.

—Ah… está bien, no te preocupes, continua…

—… Y bueno… estoy aquí. —se sonrojo levemente ante su breve redacción. No podía ni siquiera inventar que tenía uno que otro amigo ya que odiaba mentir.

— ¿No tienes amigos? —Fionna suspiro, eso era de lo que justamente no deseaba hablar para nada.

—No. No los tiene porque es demasiado torpe para siquiera hacer un amigo. —Marshall frunció el entrecejo, reconocía aquella molesta y odiosa voz—Marshall, ¿Por qué pierdes tu preciado tiempo con Fionna?

La rubia bajo la mirada. Bonibelle no se cansaba de humillarla. Creía, sinceramente, que después de cuatro meses ya se había aburrido de ella, pero tal parecía que no era así. Cada vez que esa muchacha tenía oportunidad de molestarla lo hacía, no se le escapaba ninguna.

—Ese no es tu asunto —contestó Marshall cortantemente, mientras alzaba la vista para ver a Bonibelle directamente a los ojos—En todo caso no soy tan estúpido para perder mi tiempo hablando contigo, así que si eres tan amable… Lárgate.

Fionna abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que Bonibelle era una persona muy peligrosa a pesar de su apariencia inocente? Trago saliva y trató de decir algo pero no llegó a hacerlo.

—Que grosero, no deberías hablarle así a mi hermana. En todo caso se más agradecido, mi hermana te está prestando atención. —regaño Goliad quien se acercaba lentamente con un vaso lleno de malteada en una de sus manos.

—Pues lamento ser tan grosero —contratacó con tono sarcástico—… Pero me vale que tu hermanita me esté prestando atención, ¿acaso es la reina de esta escuela?

Bonibelle frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. De acuerdo, había aceptado que ese chico le gustaba pero no era para que la tratase de esa forma. Goliad apretó la mano donde traía el vaso lleno de malteada, si toda su furia seguía acumulándose en su mano era más que seguro que lo rompería en mil pedazos.

—B… Bonibelle, pienso que Marshall puede atenderte luego… pero ahora… está hablando conmigo así que… —susurro Fionna mientras jugaba con las manos de sus dedos. Sus ojos azulinos estaban fijos en sus rodillas, no tenía el valor para alzar la cabeza y retar a Bonibelle, no quería sufrir más golpizas.

La joven Jones apretó los labios y rápidamente le quitó el vaso de las manos a su hermana, Goliad.

—Maldita seas…

Fionna abrió los ojos de par en par. Una sensación fría invadió su cabeza. Varias gotas de líquido rosáceo comenzaron a deslizarse por entre sus mechones rubios, y sus rodillas empezaron a empaparse con el mismo líquido. Bonibelle le había tirado la malteada a Fionna sobre la cabeza.

—Oye… ¡¿Qué te pasa, loca?! —gritó Marshall con furia.

Bonibelle arrojó el vaso contra el muro y este se destrozó en varios pedazos. Maldita sea Fionna, ¿Cómo se le ocurría intervenir en su conversación con Marshall? Se suponía que solo era un juguete para su diversión, un miserable pedazo de ser humano que no debía meterse en sus asuntos. Definitivamente. Definitivamente ese mismo día mandarían a que le dieran la golpiza de su vida por metiche y estúpida.

Fionna se cubrió los labios, quería gritar. Otra vez lo había hecho, prácticamente había retado a Bonibelle al abrir su boca. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle lentamente, tenía que escapar, huir, correr, esconderse. Después de todo, era su culpa. Otra vez lo había hecho. Estaba cometiendo error tras error, y si no hacía algo para dejar de ser tan torpe entonces sufriría por el resto de su vida.

—Fi… —llamó Marshall en susurro.

Bonibelle se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, Goliad la seguía de muy cerca, con una sonrisa burlona formada en sus labios.

—Marshall… lo siento… lo siento… no debiste haber visto eso. Pero Goliad tiene razón, Bonibelle te está prestando atención… yo… no debí intervenir en su conversación… no era mi problema… lo siento —Trago saliva y sonrió forzadamente—Es mi culpa, así que por favor… perdóname.

—No… no tengo que perdonarte nada, Fi. En todo caso yo fui quien comenzó a molestarla primero, pero no me parece justo que se descargue contigo —frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y observó con detenimiento el cabello de Fionna, seguía todo mojado—Vamos, te acompañare a lavarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh… sí, está bien…

* * *

**Angely dice… **¿Eh? ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Quiero volver a disculparme por haber demorado tanto, creo que fue como un mes que estuve sin actualizar ¡Realmente lo siento! Es que estuve muy ajetreada con todos los deberes y encargos de mi colegio. Solo espero actualizar el siguiente capítulo pronto. Por cierto, estúpida Bonibelle ¿Cómo se le ocurre interesarse en Marshall? Puta… ¡Como sea! Muchas gracias y dejen sus reviews queridos lectores. Besos~


End file.
